


From me to you to us

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, First Introductions, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf!Blaine, flirty teasing, vampires!Burt and Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, alphawolf!Blaine and Vampire!Kurt verse'. A flash back to how Burt and Blaine fair up meeting each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash back to the much anticipated ‘meet and greets’.

“Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine meet my father, Burt Hummel.” Kurt steps back with his best plastered on fake smile and lets the two most important men in his life shake hands in greeting.

 

Kurt eyes them both carefully. Blaine smiles wide and bright, allowing his eyes to go soft and wrinkled at the edges, though his pupils are dark, blazing with intensity. His nose twitches and his shoulders tense and Kurt knows that Blaine is trying his hardest not to inhale Burt’s scent like he’s sizing him up. It’s a natural instinct to him.

 

On the opposite side Burt is stood deathly still, with his hand held out letting Blaine shake it top to bottom and back again. He’s wearing his usual half grin, his eyes wide but hard looking. 

 

Kurt steps back between them, claps a hand to his fathers shoulder and loops his free arm into the crook of Blaine’s elbow as he guides them both in to the Hummel’s living room. The oak wood coffee table is already prepared with trays of coffee jugs and milk, carafes of fresh juice, fruit scones, muffins and other things which none of them will probably ever eat.

 

Burt slumps down into his armchair, still regarding Blaine carefully while Kurt settles Blaine down on to the adjacent couch and sits beside him, courageously resting a hand on his lap for reassurance.

 

Blaine is dressed impeccably in a suede, toffee coloured blazer with tanned leather patches over the elbows. With slim fitting jeans, and a burgundy shirt tucked neatly into the waistband, Kurt doesn’t think he’s ever seen him dressed so smart and lovely. Apart from the night they met that is, when a bold coloured bowtie with matching braces caught his eye from out on the glinting dance floor of the karaoke club.

 

It makes Kurt want to melt inside out, the way it makes him feel when Blaine takes situations like these seriously and dresses to impress. Blaine was not nervous to come and meet Kurt’s father, he’d stated so multiple times during the drive over. “It’s just breakfast with your dad.” He’d say, and give Kurt that typical wolfish grin of his.

 

But there’s something about his current demeanour, his stance, the way he’s holding and presenting himself, even the way he sounds when he’s talking; that’s making Kurt believe otherwise. 

 

When two people of a supernatural race meet and connect with each other intimately, the reaction and the resulting effects are almost instant and in most cases long or eternal lasting, non reversible. Love and the steps that follow after happen rather quickly in a budding relationship of this kind, especially for Vampires and Werewolves because those two races are particularly known to mate and join in official ceremonies without preamble. When they’ve met their mate, they just _know_ it.

 

They are a protective and sometimes rather possessive species. They take care of what’s theirs and find it rather hard to allow another to wrangle their way into _their_ territory, unless it’s on special circumstances.

 

This is the issue here. Burt has raised and loved and cared for his son his whole life. Kurt is the second in command of the Hummel Coven, he’s strong willed, wise and a noble leader with extraordinary skills and talents.

 

And now a werewolf, _an Alpha Werewolf,_ has come along and wants to take his boy away and make him _his_ and give Kurt _his_ last name and join them with _his_ bloodline and heritage.

 

Happy and proud father or not, for a Vampire lord of his own coven, this will not be an easy exchange. Both men by blood and nature of their race are thick skinned and strong minded. They want to impress each other, they want to make it look like there’s no sweat, it’s important to them to make the other feel inferior…in the politest of ways, of course.  

 

“So, Blaine” Burt finally breaks the silence and Kurt exhales a loud relieved breath. “Please, tell me about yourself.” Blaine looks at Burt steadily, unwavering, and then with a wide smile slapped into place he launches into his spiel as if he’s giving a presentation to win a scholarship or something.

 

By the end of it Burt is left pretty much speechless. Blaine answers questions as he goes, gives no room for comments or interjections or objections. Blaine has his sights set on the prize. He wants Kurt. In his mind he already has him, no elder Vampire or anyone or anything for that matter is going to keep them apart. It would just be nice to have his acceptance and support, that’s all. It sure would make things a bit easier as far as the mating ceremony goes and the plans and preparations for it. There’s still that part to discuss between them.

 

Kurt strangely, surprisingly…miraculously finds the whole thing rather…arousing? Though his father has nobly stuck to his word and kept his fangs at bay, he’s still acting rather petulant and annoying, sulkily rather. But the way Blaine has the situation handled, the way he deals with it, even the way he’s sitting and talks to his father, is starting something heated and tingly right at the pit of Kurt’s belly. Almost making him squirm right there on the couch, itching for Blaine to take him back to his condo (soon to be theirs) and soothe the ache he’s feeling with the best medicine possible… Blaine’s body and his blood.

 

It’s when Burt finally looks a little resigned, shrugging his shoulders and nodding along to Blaine’s well spoken words and friendly mannerisms that Kurt knows that his father’s caving. That he finally sees that Blaine really is a great guy, the best guy that he could ever want for Kurt. And Blaine? Well he just looks like the cat that’s got the cream, he’s all broad shoulders spread wide, chest puffed out, chin held high.

 

And it’s then that Kurt realizes that Blaine wasn’t deceptively nervous before. No, he was eager, _determined_. And now he’s won. The arousal fills and swirls so fiercely within Kurt, that in less than twenty minutes he’s making his farewell excuses and watches as his father and Blaine shake hands a second time and nod courteously but pointedly to each other on the front stoop of the Hummel’s house. 

 

Once back in the car, after driving several blocks back towards the woodland village where Blaine lives, Kurt pulls the car over into a quiet lay-by shaded by tall trees and next to no sun or street lights.

 

Kurt clicks his seatbelt out of it’s holder with such force and strength that it whips back with a clang. He reaches over, does the same to Blaine and doesn’t even give Blaine the time to ask what’s going on before he’s hopped over the gear panel into Blaine lap, and ruts against him as their lips connect powerfully and brush and slide together, slick hot and wet.

 

“Kurt.” Blaine gasps and then manages to turn it into a husky rasp, more of an approving, pleading growl. He leans back against the headrest, widens his legs, plants his feet firmly onto the floor of the foot well and then clasps his hands on either side of Kurt’s waist. He pushes and pulls, encouraging Kurt to thrust lower, to rut deeper. “Mmm, baby. Yes, you’re mine.” Blaine says, sighing in bliss and grinning with triumph.

 

“Yeah.” Kurt gasps into his mouth. “Yours. Oh god. That was so hot, _you’re_ so hot.”

 

Blaine groans low, long and deep from his chest, which then turns into throaty whining, mewling and then sexy as hell needy growling as he grows hard and ready against Kurt’s thigh, and feels and _hears_ Kurt’s response.

 

But then, suddenly, he stops. Kurt rips their lips away and stares down at his mate when Blaine stills their writhing bodies; his eyes alight with blue fire, electric fury. “What the hell? Come back, I’m close. Finish me off, honey. Please.”

 

Blaine straightens out his arms and keeps Kurt held tight and firm on his lap but at arms length. He grins wolfishly as Kurt wriggles, trying to free himself from Blaine’s hold.

 

“Blaine, please? What is it?” Kurt whines, while trying to make grabby hands with his best but unsuccessful efforts.

 

“I know what this is.” Blaine drawls, his lips turning up into the sexiest of little grins, his pupils dark and dilated. “You’re getting off on what happened back then. You like the way I took control and handled meeting your dad and asking for your hand. Asking, _telling_ him that you’re now mine.”

 

Kurt stops wriggling, arches an eyebrow and tries his best to look affronted, though his eyes mist over with a tell tale glaze of desire. “Oh, don’t give me that look” Blaine laughs. “You enjoyed that, you liked watching me suffer under your father’s barely there scrutiny. And now it’s turning you on.” Blaine shakes his head from side to side, he tuts slowly with his teeth a number of times, though he’s still grinning, eyes alight with mirth.  

 

“Well guess what?” Blaine whispers huskily, he leans forward in the passenger seat, still carefully holding Kurt around his waist and back. He brings their faces close together, their gazes intense and blazing back at the others, noses almost touching, breaths hot and panting against each other’s skin.

 

“I won.” Blaine breathes with hot satisfaction. “Your father?” Blaine shrugs a shoulder. “He’s like a kitty cat. Nothing or nobody was or is keeping me from you, ever. And now your little _show_ is over.” With that Blaine dips his hands low, grabs onto Kurt’s ass and hauls him up and in, back on to his lap, against his ready and waiting but patient hardness. Blaine has a game to play, now.

 

Kurt cries out and crashes their lips together, but before the kiss can deepen and heat up and further Blaine bundles him up into his arms and deposits him safely back in to the driver’s seat. “Drive home. Now it’s my turn to have a little entertainment.”

 

Kurt looks at him questionably. “You’re meeting my pack tonight.” Blaine answers causally. “Now let’s see you really _squirm._ ” 


	2. Part II The pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kurt's turn to meet Blaine's loyal pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the afternoon after breakfast with Burt.

By the time noon comes around after getting home from Burt Hummel’s house earlier that morning; for one of the most epic introductions of the year, the sun is out in full force, bright and beaming up high in the clear blue sky.

 

Kurt can already smell the chalky burnt scent of the grill warming up out on the back terrace as he comes down the stairs dressed appropriately in baby blue chino cut offs and a light, loose button down shirt.

 

Blaine smiles brightly at him as he wanders out of the kitchen patio doors out into the warm, sunny afternoon. Blaine’s (soon to be his too) back yard is rather impressive and large, to say the least. The perimeter is wide, the fences are tall and varnished nicely, with neatly kept bushes and rows of flowerbeds lining the outskirts. There’s a deck for sunbathing with multiple comfy looking loungers and a terrace with a large, oval shaped, glass and wrought iron table with matching chairs. The garden gate leads out into the woods at the back of the house where Blaine and his pack wander off during their ‘wolfing out’ days, there is also a small lake out there where Kurt has been told stories of various skinny-dipping ventures.

 

Blaine looks super hot, in both terms of the word, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy, black swim shorts and a pair of leather strapped sandals, with a beer bottle in one hand and a pair of metal cooking tongs in the other.

 

Kurt whirs over to him, vamping it up to the max and gets to him so fast and with so much force that Blaine almost topples over, laughing giddily.

 

“The guys will be here soon. You ok? You ready?” Blaine says against Kurt’s lips and his jaw as he leans in. Kurt nods slowly but steadily, looking deeply into Blaine’s gorgeous golden eyes and smiles, shy but sure. It is _his_ turn, now, to face the music after all.

 

“My guys are great.” Blaine states as he grins, he puts down his beer bottle and places the tongs on the cooling rack next to the grill so that he can wrap his arms around Kurt and pull him close. “They’re a loyal, worthy pack and they’ll make you feel…”

 

“Hey, too late for all this forewarning, preamble stuff. We’re here.” Kurt tries to leap back but Blaine keeps his hold firm and keeps him close. He turns his head to the direction of the gate, and Kurt follows his movement, turning to where a half dozen, toned, bronzed and half naked men are bounding into the yard, arms full of paper grocery bags.

 

“We got lots of food and lots of beer. Sun’s out. Let’s party!” One of the other guys hollers, followed by a hearty laugh and a roar of a response.

 

Before Kurt can wriggle self-consciously out of Blaine’s grasp, Blaine leans in and up and plants a searing kiss to Kurt’s lips, his eyes blazing as he watches him carefully. Kurt notices something in Blaine’s eyes right then, an edge of understanding maybe? Maybe even a tone of warning? Control or possession, perhaps? Maybe all of those things rolled into one.

 

With one more quick but not so chaste peck and a slight squeeze of his arms around Kurt’s middle, Blaine finally pulls back and grins over at his buddies all gathering around in and out of the house. Some are putting their meat packs in the fridge/freezer indoors; some are helping to inflate a paddling pool to fill with ice and water to keep their beers chilled.

 

“This isn’t a party, it’s an introduction.” Blaine says, smiling as he approaches the majority of the group, with Kurt’s hand still held tightly in his, and they all begin to gather around him in a kind of semicircle.

 

There are bear hugs shared, back slaps passed around, high fives offered, low fives to match, fist bumps with hoots and hollers and chants… a whole variety of different greetings, all ways of showing each other kind and careful affection.

 

And Kurt sees _it_ straight away. He sees the camaraderie between these guys. He sees the way they regard reach other, how close in proximity they stand. How they respect and trust each other. Kurt can actually _feel_ it.

 

Vampire Covens are close. They are like family, they support each other and hang out together and generally as a vampire rule they stick together. But Kurt doesn’t think he’s ever seen or even _felt_ a connection between one race, quite like this before.

 

The thing that really gets Kurt about the whole situation the most, to an almost overwhelming point, is the very subtle, slight comparison to how the pack interacts with Blaine, _their leader._ They hang on his every word, their eyes stay trained on to him as he speaks. Each flicker of movement he makes, each twitch of muscle is like a ripple effect and has the pack almost imitating him. One flinch, one shadow and they’ll pounce. It’s awe-inspiring, over empowering in a weird but wonderful way.

 

They _idolize_ Blaine. They are here to follow his every command. They have his back, always and forever. It’s rather stifling, though in a kind and bearable way.

 

When the atmosphere of the group has simmered down to a less excited state, Blaine stands aside and stretches out his arm, a clear invitation for Kurt to step forward and stand beside him once again. The pack immediately fall into a respectful silence as they watch Blaine take Kurt’s hand and pull him close, ready for orders, ready to obey.

 

Blaine gives Kurt hand a reassuring squeeze and winks. He looks back at his pack, beaming brightly and proudly. “Guys, you’ve heard about this amazing man before, many, many times.” There’s an affectionate rumble within the group with the odd comment tossed around, Blaine rolls his eyes playfully. “Now I’d like you to finally meet him. It’s my honor and privilege to introduce to you, my soon to be forever, irreplaceable mate, my and your invaluable Omega. Kurt.”

 

Blaine holds their hands out, obviously waiting for Kurt to step forward… and do what? Bow? Curtsy? Boy that was some speech.

 

Kurt stands as though physically super glued to the spot, his eyes raking the small crowd in front of him, waiting for some kind retaliation or negative reaction. He startles when he’s suddenly swept up to into someone’s arms with a chorus of cheers and whoops echoing all around him. He’s passed from body to body like some kind of rag doll, faced with friendly, smiling faces and open arms, until finally he’s placed back into a pair of very familiar arms and a welcoming, homely scent fills his nose.

 

“I’m glad you agree how wonderful he is.” Blaine calls out, as he backs his mate away from his pack buddies, holding him close. He’s smiling and laughing and his eyes are warm but Kurt can hear and sense the slight undercurrent to Blaine’s tone as he speaks to and regards his pack. He’s obviously choked, happy beyond belief that his pack have so openly accepted and welcomed his mate. But he obviously can’t help the slight growl that’s rumbling so very quietly deep in his chest as he speaks. A growl of slight warning, of possession.

 

And Kurt _loves_ it.

 

“Hey Kurt?” One of the guys calls out as the rest of the group starts to dispel off into different directions of the yard. Kurt assumes this guy to be Wes, he’s dark haired and dark eyed with a flawless complexion; Blaine has spoken very fondly of him. “Whatever Blaine was about to tell you before our interruption, is most likely true. We _will_ make you feel at home with us. You _are_ at home with us.” Wes grins as both Kurt and Blaine look back at him, blinking rapidly.

 

Suddenly Kurt finds himself speechless. And the overwhelming feeling, the stifling atmosphere and the sense of family and wholly, unbroken communion is back. But this time he feels right at the very core of it. This is it, this pack is now _his_.

 

When supernatural folk meet, and endeavour to begin a romantic relationship, dating is something that happens during a very short period of time. For their species, they don’t really date. They _mate._ And now not only does Kurt have Blaine to have and to hold for as long as they both shall live, he has a new family who are ready and trained to answer his every command and fight to the death, for _him_.

 

Blaine gives a loud, breathy huff beside him, followed by a yip and a slight howl of excitement and throws himself into his buddy’s arms. Kurt finds the whole thing very sweet and endearing and only just a little bit humorous. 

 

He could get used to this.

 

*

 

Hours later, the sky fades to a dusky, silvery blue and the grill simmers down to a barely there flame with leftover scraps of meat and bones lying on the grilling rack.

 

Kurt is having a wonderful time, with Blaine never too far away from him, always looking at him from near or afar or touching him in some way. It all feels so comfortable and natural and Kurt suddenly feels a slight pang of guilt for enjoying the awkwardness of the earlier introduction with his father. This afternoon has been far from what that was. Blaine will no doubt have his revenge with him later that night in the surroundings of their bedroom, and Kurt is very much looking forward to it.  

 

The pack have moved up on to the terrace and are seated around the table with their drinks and plates of food, still piled high in front of them. If one thing has really opened Kurt’s eyes about meeting the pack, it’s the amount that they _eat_ , and yet they’re still so buff and toned. Blaine had explained to Kurt all about the typical werewolf’s metabolism and how fast they burn calories. Kurt typically doesn’t eat food as a vampire, he doesn’t need to. He can if he wants to, but usually the taste is just a little sour and bitter to him. Blaine feed’s him plenty and is one hundred times tastier than any human food, and in return Kurt enjoys cooking for Blaine and filling him up, so it’s a win-win all round.

 

The alcohol is flowing steadily, there’s laughter and endless conversation filling the air, accompanied by music pumping out of a small Bluetooth speaker when Blaine stands from the table, leans down to leave a lingering, sloppy kiss to Kurt’s lips and stumbles inside to take a bathroom break. The group ‘aww’ and coo and catcall as Blaine backs away from the table, his gaze still heavy on Kurt’s, a silent promising message for what’s to come later.

 

“So, Kurt” One of the guys says, leaning on his elbows over the table across from Kurt. “What’s it like?” Suddenly the table falls into silence, and eight pairs of eyes are trained onto Kurt, unblinking, wide with hopeful curiosity. Kurt sits still, staring back passively.

 

“You know, with you being a Vamp?” One of the other guys tries to provide helpfully.

 

“Ummm” Kurt starts, peering back at them questionably. He tries to subtly peek back through the door where Blaine disappeared through, hoping to spot him and beckon him to his rescue, but unfortunately with no avail. When Blaine’s had a drink he can pee enough to fill the whole lake out in the woods. “What’s it like being a vampire?” He tries.

 

There’s a slight snicker, a chuckle, some throat clearing and a whole load of shuffling bodies and jiggling shoulders. Kurt narrows his eyes. Why does he suddenly get the feeling that he’s babysitting a bunch of drunken, giddy puppy dogs?

 

“No, man well _yeah_ but like um, you know? You and Blaine?” Kurt leans back in his chair, folds his arms over his chest, crosses one leg over the other under the table and arches an eyebrow.

 

“No I don’t know, please enlighten me? What’s it like being in a mixed relationship?”

 

“No, that’s not what he means.” One of the relatively most sober of the guys speaks up. “My girlfriend is a witch. Mixed race is not what he means at all.” He laughs and lifts his bottle to his lips.

 

Kurt stares back, perplexed. He starts to feel a little self conscious but before he can ask the group to clarify once more or at least go and find Blaine to save him, someone else speaks up. Somebody who’s obviously feeling a little more courageous and just a tad more clear headed.

 

“The doofus wants to know what it’s like when you feed from Blaine? Is it kinky?”

 

Suddenly, it’s like the floodgates have been opened and Kurt is hit with a dozen questions a mile, a minute.

 

“Blaine says that it’s the hottest thing he’s ever done…”

 

“Yeah, that sap never stops talking about that, or you. Or sex.”

 

“Has he drank from you?”

 

“I mean, we hear _his version_ all the time, but he probably doesn’t even tell us half of it…”

 

“Can you guys like read other’s minds while you’re doing it?”

 

“Come on give us some dirt, we’ve gotta have something to embarrass him with during the ceremonial speeches…”

 

“You’re the first real vamp we’ve ever had the chance to get close and personal with and to speak to. You gotta give us the lowdown, man.”

 

“You got any friends with a thirst for were-guys?”

 

Kurt sits, mouth agape, completely stunned to silence. He doesn’t even know where to start. He doesn’t even know if he _should_ start to try and answer these ridiculous questions. Becoming close pals, growing comfortable and sharing secrets is one thing but this is just something else entirely. Kurt doesn’t know whether to laugh hysterically or be completely horrified.    

 

It’s at that moment when another round of questions are fired at him, amid barks of laughter and wolf whistling when Kurt looks up to the doorway, deciding that it’s darn well time Blaine made a reappearance.

 

And there he is. Blaine stands, beautifully dishevelled after a day drinking and lounging in the sun, leaning up against the door jamb, oh so casually. His strong muscled arms are folded over his bare chest and his ankles are crossed. His bright amber eyes are locked on to the table, immediately connecting with Kurt’s gaze as he looks up. He has a beer propped up to his mouth but he’s not drinking, there’s an almighty, gigantic, smug, shit-eating grin blocking his drinking path.

 

Oh that bastard. That gorgeous, sexy bastard. Kurt doesn’t even want to think about how long Blaine’s possibly been standing there, enjoying the show.  

 

This is _his_ revenge, Kurt thinks. He’s been waiting for this to happen all along.

 

Oh boy, now it’s a game. A game of how long can they keep this up, outdoing each other and testing the limits?

 

Kurt can’t wait to spend forever with Blaine, trying to find out who will win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the wonderful comments. It really does mean a lot, considering this was just a fun little thing I was messing around with, your love really makes me want to continue it further. Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Next up, its Kurt turn! ;) thank you for reading.


End file.
